Witch GakupoXLuka
by Kirriri
Summary: Ever heard the song Witch? Yupp this is the tragic love story between a witch and the prince of the country


"Come, listen to this sad story.

Come, don't forget to prepare a handkerchief.

It seems that there was a witch in the land,

and it seems she fell in love with our prince."

Luka: "Let's forget about the magic that stops time, now is a time of joy." He had whispered gently in my ear. The prince of the land, the fair purple haired man. Gakupo oh, Gakupo were your words all lies?

"Repent! Repent!" Those words screamed in the air. The words yelled at me, the wind blowing around me as if a protective barrier.

"To those who were captured by her alluring magic your times of joy are over!" My fair prince had shouted.

"Come, take a look at the burning sky.

Come. Don't forget the flames of justice.

It seems there was a Witch in a land,

and it seems that she deceived our prince"

It all had started because of the wind. It shall all end because of the wind. It had blown my green lace cap, my favorite one, off of my long wavy pink hair. "Ah!" I had cried out. But the tall man, I faintly recognized saved my cap. "Oh! Thank you." I had gasped clutching my matching green dress as the purple haired man handed me my belonging.

"Of course, miss." He said taking my hand and planting a gentle kiss. Oh how I was at a loss of words. And once again the wind teased me. That reckless element that always favors me.

"Well, I'm sorry but I must go." I explained taking my hand from his grip and turning. I felt the eyes watching me. His and an another pair. A saintly pair I could feel.

"Wait!" He called catching my wrist. "I must, I mean may I know your name?" He asked putting a hand over his heart respectively.

"Luka." I had said, shocking even myself. He smiled.

"Luka." He whispered to himself. I was making a mistake. I shouldn't mess with humans. But why? Why, can I not stop myself? "I'm-"

"Prince!" A man called. A blue haired man dressed as a knight appeared staring at the man. Prince? I am making a huge mistake!

"I- I must go!" I exclaimed. I yanked away from his grip and ran. Why must I meet him? Him of all to meet? As I scampered off I caught the glaze of a girl. A girl with large innocent eyes. Her long green hair held in pigtails. She wore a saint's robe and clutched her cross.

Did she know who I am? What I am? Does her divine eyes see through me? I had simply ran away my heart beating. How could a man, a human man sway me so?

Held by the cross I look up at the sky. "Repent! Repent!" Erase the voices of prayer. "Repent! Repent!"

Not only a day later I ran into that man, the prince once again. This time, out by the gorges, but he stood with that girl. The one with innocent eyes, the girl dedicated to her god. The one who hates my kind, the one who bares the cross around her neck. The girl from yesterday, staring at me.

"Luka!" My prince called out running over to me. I stared up at him blankly clutching my basket of bread. "I am happy to see you again!"

"Oh, prince." I muttered.

"Your Highness? I highly advise that-" The innocent green girl started.

"No. Miku you are excused. Report to Kaito and tell him to leave me alone for the evening." The prince commanded.

"But- Okay your Highness." She had said excusing herself.

"Well, I think it's been exposed I'm the prince. But my name is Gakupo." He said smiling radiantly to me. My lips turned down.

"I am honored to meet you, your Highness." I said slightly curtsying. He frowned.

"No that's not right. Luka, you should call me Gakupo. Please, I don't want to just be the 'prince' to you." He complained. I shifted my weight nervously. Why did my heart flutter so? How could this strange prince make me feel like this? How could he show me this feeling of love?

"As you wish Gakupo." I smiled.

Spending time with Gakupo, my prince only deepened my feelings towards him. On that second day since meeting him, under the moonlight's watch we kissed.

"If only there was magic to stop time. Then we could be together forever." I whispered, my head resting on his shoulder out by the lake hidden away from all.

"Let's forget about the magic that stops time, now is a time of joy." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and once again our lips met to a happy bliss.

After two weeks with Gakupo, my prince had I accepted this true love. Before I met my prince I would have never believed I would love, or be loved. But my prince taught me so much. Once again I said something I have murmured before.

" I wish there was magic to stop time. Then we could be together forever." I was cuddled in his arms as we stood in the shadows in the market. Life buzzing around us. He let go of me and turned me to face him.

"Magic is not needed, it is just evil. There is no such thing as good magic that could help." He had replied.

"But you are a prince! There's no way we could ever be." I whispered tears in my eyes.

"Let's forget about the magic that stops time, now is a time of joy." He had simply said with a smile. And like that everything was okay. Just those words settled my worries. Just he could do that. But again like always, I felt that familiar feeling of someone watching us. With a jealous angry gaze. It bore into my back. It bore into my soul.

Gakupo: It was after I have been with Luka for three weeks had my adviser, a saint came to me holding the paper that would ruin everything. Her innocent eyes, my darling Luka would say, bore into me powerfully. Just the thought of Luka sent my heart soaring. She was mine and I her's.

"I trust your are doing well my prince?" She asked clutching her cross a familiar thing she seemed to do.

"Yes. Well wonderful actually." I said beaming. I had to admit my happiest times have been spent these last few weeks. Because of her . . . My thoughts seemed to rang.

"Well I have brought you horrible news." She said lowering her hood.

"Well what is it?" I asked a frown playing on my lips. She pulled out a paper with cross' on it. In the center was a picture of my Luka. My heart felt like it was tightening.

"This girl, Luka Megurine has been caught using black magic. She manipulates the wind. She is a witch! She is dangerous! She is needed to be burned. The gods have told me! She has also been spot by many commoners!" Miku explained.

"No." I whispered. No. No. No. No. NO. NO! Impossible. This can't be true. My Luka isn't like that. I love her. She loves me.

" And also, your highness, we believe she has cast her magic on you. To manipulate and change your feelings." Miku explained lowering her head. Your times of joy is over, I told myself. Miku, my trusted adviser, my trusted friend must be telling the truth. If Luka cast her magic on me my heart has been deceived. She has lied, she is a witch she has to be burned.

"You are dismissed please go." I growled. Miku bowed and ran off.

"Gakupo?" Came a sweet familiar call.

"Luka." I whisper. My heart turned to ice. I wouldn't let her sway me. I wouldn't let this foul witch play her evil black magic on me any farther.

"Gakupo!" Luka exclaimed her face gleaming. Her beautiful long wavy pink hair made me angry. The hair I loved so. Her radiant blue eyes looked at me so innocently and lovingly. But she's not innocent she's evil, I told myself. She wore a simple white dress, but it suited her amazingly. No. Do NOT think fond thoughts. She is a creature of Satan herself.

As Luka ran toward me I stared at her full of confused hatred. No not confused! I am NOT confused! She is evil! But why? Why can't I believe that fully. I must do what is right for my country. That no longer involves her.

She stopped herself from hugging me seeing my gaze. She stood in front of me puzzled. I suddenly pull out a knife grabbing her amazing hair. With a quick swipe I cut it off leaving her hair in ragged short cut that looked horrid. "Luka Megurine! You are sentenced to death by flame upon a cross to purify this world from your black magic! You are accused of witch craft and sentenced guilty!" I boom.

Luka: I stared at my Gakupo shocked. Witchcraft? What was he saying? Could he think my love is all a spell? All for the crown perhaps? Did he really think I cast black magic on him? Could he truly believe such things?

"Guards! Take this girl away! To the dungeons in wait to be burned this latter after noon!" My prince thundered. I felt the tears already streaming down my face. No. NO! Don't do this Gakupo! Don't believe lies! As four guards grabbed me and pulled me out of the arena I sobbed.

"Gakupo." I cried.

Miku: I watched them take that witch away. I watched my prince cut that wench's hair. I watched him her cry. I stood hidden in the shadows. I couldn't help but smile. I've always watched them together. They are not right. I deserved with Gakupo. The voice in my head, the gods, told me so. Only someone divine like me, a voice of God, can marry someone like him.

I've heard the priest's talking to their Highness' the King and Queen of our plausible marriage. But then she came along and stole his heart with her magic.

He is mine. He shall always be mine. I laughed. Yes! Yes! He's mine. After her death everything will be right. But when the prince thought all guards were gone he looked down at the girl's hair and let out a sob.

He dropped that hair and buried his face in his hands. Why? Why did he have to love her?

Luka: "Let's forget about the magic that stops time, now is a time of joy." He had whispered gently in my ear. The prince of the land, the fair purple haired man. Gakupo oh, Gakupo were your words all lies?

I am tied to a cross. My hair still horrible. My lovely white dress stained with tears. My wrists and legs raw with rope burns. Miku and my Gakupo stand in front of an angry crowd waiting for my death. Waiting for this 'witch' to be brought to 'justice'. Miku holds a holy Bible. A staff raised in one hand.

Held by the cross I look up at the sky. "Repent! Repent!" The crowd screams. Erase the voices of prayer. "Dedication reduced to nothing." The crowd chants. I look up through my raged bangs. My eyes full of hatred. Witch I am. Witch I'm not. I am a witch who is simply favored by the winds. I cast no spells. Black magic exists not for me. So why? Why must my love be ruined?

"If you call this love black magic-" I scream over the crowd.

"Repent. Repent." The chant.

"Then light the flames of Hatred!" I finished. I squeezed my eyes shut and tears streaming down my face. A flame is lit upon the very bottom of the cross where it will make it's way up.

"Death is weighing upon us!" Was the ripple of words among the people.

"A demon calls out, tied to a cross." Miku shouts.

"Repent! Repent!" The people rang.

"Before us shouting its evil spell." She continues.

"Virtue reduced to vice!" The crowd chorused.

"If you judge that crime of black magic." My Gakupo shouts.

"Now everything is-" The crowd sang.

"Light the sacred flames!" Miku and Gakupo yelled in harmony.

"She's lost her way." They all murmur.

Gakupo: "The foolishness of empty-headed people." I whisper to myself.

"Repent! Repent!" The wretched crowd chants.

"That evening sun's red will continue to burn." I continue.

"Death is weighing upon us!"

"Let's forget about the magic that stops time. Now is a time of joy." I whisper. No.

I watch my Luka look up at the sky. But then her determined gaze falls on me.

Erase the voices of prayer.

Dedication reduced to nothing.

"If you call this love black magic-" My dear started. Before I had not heard her. But this time I do. I hear her hopeful words. This time they have reached me.

"Now everything is," The crowed chorused.

"Then light the flames of hatred." She finished. My heart burned. Miku looked happy. But no. This is no time for joy.

"She's lost her way." Everyone said.

"No." I said to myself. I watched in horror as the flames leaped up closer to her now. My dear, wonderful, beautiful Luka. Why? Why must I be so foolish? I know you better than these lies! My poor Luka was crying and so was I.

"Like this red, burning flame." My Luka began

"Repent! Repent!"

"Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears." She said softly. I knew those words are for me.

"Death is weighing upon us!" Everyone shouted. I know she forgives me but why did this have to happen? Why can't we be happy? Why can't she live? Why?

"I love you." I whisper. I wipe away tears just as the flames are swallowing her. But then a strong wind blew at us all. I stepped back to balance myself. Black clouds of smoke are shaped in what look like wings coming out of her. "No." I whisper. And suddenly the wind seems to carry her off the cross and in an instant she's gone. Forever.

"Luka!" I screamed desperately. I love you. I love you. I love you.

"I love you, my prince." Was the whisper carried in the wind. And not once, ever again did I see my Luka. But my love never burned out. Our love, black magic it is not.


End file.
